


【秦昕】有盼头（十四）

by nananalu



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nananalu/pseuds/nananalu
Relationships: Qin Zhijian/Xu Xin





	【秦昕】有盼头（十四）

-2013

乒协天天盼着团体比赛办在家门口，没有高昂的国际机票和旅馆的报销费用，更可以省一大笔资金投入器材和乒超。今年团体世界杯好歹申请下来了，报名的时候一个二个抓耳挠腮的，都知道是个吃力不讨好的差事，不谈含金量，奖金拮据还得几人均分，颁奖仪式还会因为各队人数众多拖得冗长无比。

唯独好在人多热闹。王皓讲之前来广州比赛时吃过一家广式茶点味道极佳，“那个叉烧，舌头都给鲜掉了。”几人听得口水一地，生怕赢慢了饭馆打烊。

领奖是刘国梁跟着上去的，秦志戬在看台后面等着，手里抱了一怀空水瓶。他等得口干舌燥，那只绿色水杯里还剩几口橙汁，他没犹豫仰头就灌下去了。喝完还不忘啧了一声，想许昕右侧后槽牙就是被这些玩意儿给害的——之前起腻的时候舌头跘到里头那块豁口，给许昕疼得直抽冷气，见秦志戬一脸愠色也知道瞒不住了，只好跟他保证，比利时结束就去补牙。

落幕音乐总算进入尾声，观众席上人头涌动，大撮的球迷举着签名板望眼欲穿，挂在围栏上像一条条张牙舞爪的腊肉。

看来散场时间又要延迟了，秦志戬找了一处坐下，抱着胸斜在那，不一会儿眼皮就开始打架。最近总是这样，脑袋里的弦连夜里都紧紧绷着，白天但凡有点闲余倦意就会扑涌上来。迷糊中秦志戬些许无奈，没退役那会儿恨不得一天二十五个小时都醒着，糖水喝得不比许昕少，如今教育起这帮毛孩子倒是理直气壮。人果真是越活越迂老的。

没一会秦志戬让人给推醒了，皱着眉头睁开了眼。“把咱们秦老师困成这样啊。”刘国梁难得处在仰视角度瞅着他，一旁的大力王皓手里拎着五花八门，“饿的吧，果仁儿饼干来点吗？”王皓把一袋子零食点心撑开在秦志戬眼前。秦志戬乐了，“你球迷真懂你。”他掏了一块往几人身后看看，“他们仨呢？”

说着马龙张继科就一前一后回来了，手里东西也大同小异，张继科还夸张一些，手里握了厚厚一叠信封，大多是花朵云彩的颜色。

“情书啊？”秦志戬佯装好奇地探头，张继科嘴角扬着，虚晃着揉揉鼻尖，“球迷来信么，您别埋汰我了。”马龙瞥了一眼，绕过来将背上两个笨重球包甩在地上，也从王皓兜子里掏出块饼干吃了起来。

“许昕呢？”秦志戬只见其包不见其人，马龙满嘴塞着饼干吐字不清，“被球迷拖着合影，过会儿就来。”

秦志戬点点头，心里开心但也没显在脸上。

回想去年，末日预言闹得煞有其事，所有人都带着点破釜沉舟的意思——马龙拿到了他人生中第一枚世界杯单项金牌，张继科则达成了有史以来最快大满贯。有这俩兄弟衬托，战绩不佳的许昕理所当然成了众矢之的。秦志戬急得满场子溜达，隔三差五把人单拎出来骂得满头包。

冲积分混出个世界排名第一的名号，谁不晓得这东西在国家队是跟值日表一样的存在，今年不过是轮到许昕了，脸上掩不住地喜庆，翘着尾巴没心没肺地得瑟，恨得人牙根痒痒。

许昕说那段时间他连看个电视都提心吊胆，“您跟急支糖浆广告里的那只豹子似的，跟在屁股后面撵我，要咬人了。”

秦志戬想哪是我撵你，所有人都在撵你，逃有个屁用，打漂亮球有个屁用。

如此秦志戬收回以上部分观点。现在看来漂亮球还是有一点用的，当初给马龙和许昕开了两个贴吧，除了小广告连灌水的都没有，如今已是另一番景象。 他打心底感谢这些球迷，尤其像许昕这样的人来疯——博得关注的动力也许远比自己鞭挞他来的多。

“渴死我了，”许昕总算从幕布后钻了出来，四处翻扒自己的水杯，好不容易找到了，一晃悠空空如也，扭头就瘪着嘴冲秦志戬嚷嚷，“瓶底那点儿果肉最好喝，您怎么给我倒了。”秦志戬没好意思说是自己喝掉的，只好板着个脸唬人，“臭毛病真多，叫谁给惯的。”旁边几个都笑。

众人往外场走，许昕放缓步子跟在秦志戬旁边，压着嗓子碎念，“你呗。”他见秦志戬没反应又跟得紧一点，嘿嘿笑着，“您该不是吃我球迷的醋吧？”

“呵，你秦老师打球那会儿粉丝都是拿卡车拉的，各式各样小姑娘，你这些算什么？”一只胖手自后擂得许昕一个趔趄，他扭头讪笑，“您耳朵真灵。”

等刘国梁走远了，许昕连忙开脱。“……他理解有误。”秦志戬装糊涂，“哪儿有误？”许昕撇嘴不答，秦志戬叹口气将果仁饼干塞进他怀里，“你能长点心吗，这么多人。”

“那他说的是真的哦？”他状若不察地问。秦志戬只是笑笑，从包里掏出一瓶桃子水儿拧开了递给他，许昕只喝出了酸味儿。

晚上在王皓说的那家饭店吃，一张圆桌马龙张继科中间夹个许昕。倒不是他故意要当电灯泡，只是不想坐秦志戬跟前被他盯着。最近体能教练给自己定的体重又超了一点，真的只有两三斤而已，秦志戬连半斤浮动区间都不给，搞得许昕吃根黄瓜都得看他眼色。捞起包子的时候他斜眼看看那边的秦志戬，刘国梁正侧着脸不知跟他嘀咕什么，脸色不善。

不巧秦志戬失手碰掉了一支筷子。许昕条件反射地缩回手，扭头看张继科吃得豪爽极了，心里升起一阵悲戚。

回宾馆先去马龙房间看NBA直播。热火27连胜，许昕把凌晨两点的走廊吼得震天响。不一会儿短信就过来了，“瞎他妈嚷嚷什么。”

许昕火燎屁股地冲到秦志戬房门口，大气不敢出。开门一张缺觉愠怒的脸，睡衣领子乱糟糟挂不上肩，看着不太好惹。

“他俩也熬夜呢你怎么不说？”许昕小声嚷嚷。秦志戬没耐心听他强词夺理。“滚回去睡觉。”

许昕腆着脸笑，“没带房卡。”

秦志戬扯扯嘴角把他揪了进来。“那就别睡了。”

几乎没做什么准备工作，进来的时候许昕把喊全憋进了枕头里，这时候倒知道扰民了。“你，你好歹戴个套啊……浴室里不是有吗？”秦志戬不搭理，卯进去很深的几寸一点点抽动着，空出工夫翻了个白眼。“明天退房的时候我怎么说？操自己徒弟给用了？”

也许是缺乏睡眠导致秦志戬比平时话多上一倍，粗鄙不堪入耳。许昕早就适应好的跪爬姿势中途被一把掀翻，他惊得哇了一声，那根暴涨的东西在里面不遗余力地狠搅了一通，正磨在那块要命的肉上，爽厉的电流瞬间从尾巴骨窜到天灵盖。

光靠这下许昕就射了一次。没了枕头的掩护，绵软的呻吟拐着弯地飘上天花板，听不出半点不情愿，全是快活。秦志戬俯身逼近他，紧挨在耳边说了几句乱辈分的荤话，问操得他爽不爽，手指伸到他嘴里粗暴地翻弄着。许昕喘不上气，脸颊被捅得发酸还要认命地舔着，一边点头一边呜呜咽咽地应和，眼眶逼得通红。蔓延到颈窝的口水被秦志戬细细舔了去，再凑上去渡回到许昕嘴里，上下全是粘腻淫靡的水声。许昕听得面红耳赤，两胳膊又被秦志戬攥着，只能一边耳朵紧紧贴在秦志戬撑在脸侧的小臂上。这种小动作很快就被秦志戬抓包，他掰正许昕的脑袋跟自己对视，下身刻意放缓节奏，让那动静拖长放大，又在埋进极深的地方时戛然而止。许昕急得掉眼泪，秦志戬笑眯眯地掐着他的下巴问他，“在别人房间不是叫得挺大声吗，在我这儿不敢叫了？”许昕哭得直打嗝，猫一般地咕哝着，小腿肚讨好地蹭着秦志戬的腰胯，“我错了，啊……您抱抱我好不好……”

秦志戬一反常态的邪淫许昕招架不住，攒了大半个月的东西全交代出去了，浑身湿得像只落汤鸡。就这秦志戬还不依不饶，但凡许昕有要睡着的趋势就把他弄醒，一双眼在夜里扑簌簌闪得像鬼火。许昕眼冒金星，后半夜迷迷糊糊感觉身后又开始搜刮，吓得直打哆嗦。

“您饶了我吧，明儿还要赶飞机呢……”许昕倒了嗓子，含糊的气音在枕头里瓮着。秦志戬手指转了一圈便抽了出来，带出一股股白浊挂在绯红的大腿根上。他只想帮他清理一下，看这一片狼藉也觉得自己今天做得过了，动作轻了许多。

他本不该这么窝火。当然清楚刘国梁在饭桌上讲大实话是跟自己没有隔阂，又或许是故意让许昕窥见，在庆功的欢愉中营造点刀俎鱼肉的氛围。

倒是白费心思。秦志戬当时没忍住冷笑了一声。

刘国梁拿张继科的成绩摆龙门阵，不提马龙，还以为给足了面子。秦志戬早就听厌了，那段难捱的日子里没少陪光头买醉，回回上头就听他扯着嗓子嚷嚷天道酬勤，那孩子像我，有种。秦志戬被嚷嚷得头疼，满脑子都是那两个小白杨似的背影蹦蹦跳跳，恨不得从太阳穴抠个洞给揪出来，看看到底谁有种。

宝全押在一个人身上便可以放手一搏，刘国梁说来说去也就这个意思。大道理都懂，能做到知行合一的又有几个？怪只能怪自己太贪，当初捱不住蔡振华忽悠，两只手都要攥着。这下倒好，大的这个八年才憋出个屁来，小的这个仗着水性好，躺在水底傻乐。秦志戬当年看父亲早生华发就已经存了忧虑，没想到应验在自己身上这么快，倒也不全是遗传害的。

你妈的刘国梁，现在放马后炮有什么用。秦志戬越想越气，腮帮子都咬酸了，看对面一双小下垂眼在包子上扫来扫去，当即抽中今晚的幸运出气筒。

他看看怀里这位展眉撅着嘴，陷在柔软的床塌内鼾声阵阵，忍不住长出一口郁气。他替男孩把被子掖紧，翻身摸索到床头柜上的烟盒。待到火光燃近指节，一根手指抵上了自己的眉头，来回碾着。

“又叹气又抽烟的，几个意思，还嫌少了？”秦志戬低头看看臂下那双打架的眼皮，扯扯他的脸颊问他怎么还没睡。“你熏到我了。”许昕悠悠撑坐起来喝水，秦志戬随即把烟掐了，听着许昕咕嘟，愁绪像也淡了一点。

“刘指导说我什么了。”许昕斜着眼，冷不丁一问。秦志戬有些诧异，暗暗佩服他发挥超常的第六感。“夸你这趟表现好呗，重点表扬了几句。”

许昕切了一声，拱到他肚子上撑手打量着，一会儿凑上前舔舔他的耳垂，嘶哑的声音钻进耳蜗里撩拨人，并未意识到自己在蛊惑这方面有天生优势。“您很少骗我。”

秦志戬被揭穿有些难堪，索性闭嘴。许昕静静望着他，抖着肩笑得轻蔑。他抻长了四肢将男人紧紧锁在怀中，肌肤接壤的地方渗出了薄汗，好像移植手术中轻微的排斥反应。好在彼此知道南辕北辙还能契合成这样，挨半根头发丝都能融成一体，硬撕是撕不开的。

“我哪舍得。”

他太贪，什么都不舍得。

罪恶感好比癌症，你能缓解它的症状，却永远治标不治本。出道晚这种借口撑到今年已经过了保质期，秦志戬只怕等不到许昕从水里站起来那天，五脏六腑都熬成了灰，还剩条肠子是青的。

不过是夜长梦多，怕梦见男孩到最后浑身是伤指着自己鼻子骂绊脚石。梦要是成了真，殉职的心都有了。

秦志戬头疼又犯了，索性勾过许昕的下巴与他掰扯。许昕暗暗较劲，咬紧牙关不让秦志戬侵入，太使劲反而触发了后槽牙那块虫蛀，疼得闷哼一声。秦志戬钻了空，缠住那条挣扎的舌头吸吮着，间或擦过那块痛处。如何让许昕知痛，他了如指掌。

直到察觉许昕颤抖着嘴角，秦志戬又后悔了。“你看，这趟之前领你去看牙医你不去。”

许昕挣脱了禁锢，皱着眉摇摇头。“不是牙疼。”他筋疲力尽地倾倒上前，砸在秦志戬胸口千斤重。

“……您是不是当我傻啊？”过一会儿许昕瘪着嘴委屈巴巴地望他，秦志戬噗地笑了出来，轻轻揉着胸口上的大脑袋，“真傻啊大昕。”

两人就这样搂着依着，听着彼此起伏的呼吸和心跳，混沌得像一个虚无的梦境。

良久，许昕捏着秦志戬的手臂，劲儿大得像要掐下一块肉来。“您信我吗？”他咬牙切齿，差点用喊的。“您必须信我。”

他指甲有段时间没剪了，镶在肉里针扎一样地疼。秦志戬反倒心里平衡了，是彼此的深渊，疼也是该分成两半一起疼的。

“我当然信你。”秦志戬抱紧了自己的深渊。  
·  
·  
·  
应群众千呼万唤，八月份的天坛公寓终于换了批空调。为了活络这迂滞的气氛，大循环打完刘国梁招呼着去下馆子。他工资最高，秦志戬肖战站在一旁捂住荷包微笑，就李隼典型朝阳路吹牛逼大爷，抢着要请客。

白酒有些上脸，秦志戬离了席走出酒馆门外，倚在冰凉的石柱上散热。酒馆对面是一幢在建楼盘，起重机上的指示灯数着拍子地闪烁，成为这早秋不灭余晖里唯一的启明星。

他磕出一根烟刚要点上，一只手从腋下掏了过来迅速掠走，耳边即刻响起吭哧吭哧的笑声。秦志戬懒得回头，又掏出一根给自己点上，等身后的人绕到跟前问自己要火。

“秦老师的烟果然上道。”陈玘笑不停，兀自凑上前怼在秦志戬嘴里那根已燃着的烟头上取火。“你一人出来把马琳他们撇在里面挡酒，真够鸡贼的。”秦志戬揶揄。

最近聚餐人都很齐，珍惜仅剩不多的团聚时光是所有人心照不宣的事情。上月陈玘马琳王励勤几个跟队里提交了退役申请，年底就能批下来了。人生最好的岁月全付诸于此，或因深爱这项运动而退居幕后，也或对此早已腻烦另辟蹊径，担子一卸，怎么活都是自己的了。

秦志戬对此毫不陌生。退役那天被队员教练灌到断片，大梦初醒时恍若隔世。对这球场念念不忘，最后却说嫌另起炉灶太麻烦，他不过是不想把这一股脑的热忱弄得过于矫情。

当然也有个半路杀出来的动因，巩固了热忱，助长了偏执，承担了能言与难言的寄托。

“我师父疼我，知道我胃不行。”陈玘沉默半晌，挠着鬓角难得有些局促，“去省里带队就是年末的事儿了。特娘的，身份转换这么快，还真有点小紧张。”

秦志戬点点头。得知下月的全运会将是他最后一场运动员身份参加的比赛，也叮嘱过马龙许昕在宁波和上海队好好带头，打一场最漂亮的，权当给他们送行。

“去哪个队？”他问。

“江苏队，咳，还好是带江苏队。”陈玘忽然想到什么，自顾自笑了起来，被一口烟呛出了咳嗽。秦志戬问他为什么要说还好，陈玘不看他，“你二徒弟上海队主力，本来上海乒超也要我，给的工资还高几个子儿，我没答应。”

“关许昕什么事？”秦志戬莫名其妙，“你想说他不好带还是你带不动。”

就知道你要急眼。陈玘也不忙着解释，慢悠悠吧嗒着烟跟他打哈哈。“哎是，我带不动，我真带不动。”

“他还不好管，三岁小孩儿一个，只要人盯着，练趴下都能练。”秦志戬实事求是地说，到陈玘耳朵里倒像是显摆，本来噎在嗓子眼的话非要呛出来了。“嗬，那是你，去问问教练组其他人谁能拍着胸脯接茬？”

“技术就不说了，管理还不是全靠你盯着？换个人，你有几次病假许昕就罚几次绕场蛙跳，个呆逼，第二天膝盖都伸不直，还是蔫了吧唧那个样，代管教练根本调动不起来。”

陈玘这会儿倒是一点不结巴了。秦志戬哑口无言。他没听过这段故事，或许该拿此事回去发难许昕，转念竟像是生出了恃宠而娇的心思来，连忙按捺住了，暗骂幼稚会传染。

“今年上海队八成要把张洋提上来，我看就他还强点，零八年那会儿就在队里跟大力许昕配双打，感情挺深的。”陈玘把烟头按在栏杆上，转头意味深长地望着秦志戬，狡黠在明亮眉眼间闪烁，叫人没了脾气。

“哎，他上你队里也有七八年了吧，一点逆反心理都没有是不是不太正常？”他倾向前故作神秘地压低音调，“你标标龙个伢儿今三门四倔地么混，个许昕怎啊过架子乖？”

“放屁。”陈玘把南通吴语说得俏皮，逗得秦志戬直想笑，也不知怎么反驳。“都你过架子瓦下田喂猪替了，咯行？”

陈玘爆笑，倒是默认了。

饭席已经撤了，众人在包房里开启了K歌模式。许昕打眼一望，秦志戬跟陈玘从外面回来嘀嘀咕咕聊得正欢，不免好奇，挪了椅子试图加入江左唠嗑协会。陈玘见他过来，冲秦志戬满脸跑眉毛，起身就寻邱贻可打牌去了，把许昕弄得找不着北。

剩下两个江左直大眼瞪小眼。许昕有些吃味，“玘哥跟你说什么呢这么开心，还非躲着我。”秦志戬抓了一把瓜子磕了起来，也不抬头看他，“他跟我打了你的小报告。”许昕听闻咋舌，想当然是之前队内循环惹了他，放高球磨他耐心还挑了几个台内挤兑他胳膊短。当爹的人了，怎么还是这么记仇。“到底说我啥了？”

“没打算讨伐你。”秦志戬不想吓唬他，看见桌上闲置的话筒拿来递过去，“你不最爱唱吗，天天带着马龙在什么软件里发歌，也没见你在我跟前显摆。”

许昕吓一跳，没想到秦志戬也会去听的。恐怕自己夹带私货被他听懂一二，脸腾地烧了起来。

不唱又显得心虚，他连忙将目光投向沙发上的马龙求救。马龙本想无视，谁想许昕举着两个话筒朝这边走来，嬉皮笑脸的样子叫人下不来台，只好作罢。

“唉，师兄难做。”

他俩刚要去机器前点歌，另一桌的前奏已经响起来了。张继科清清嗓子翘起二郎腿嚼花生，眉头被酒气熏得酴红，女队的朱雨玲站在一旁不尴不尬地握着话筒，两人的组合怎么看都有些诡异。

“明年这个地点，约在那个时间……”

毕竟是饭店里的设施，欠缺的音质并没有影响张继科耍帅的架势。许昕一听笑了，“狗哥怎么开头就唱错。”马龙愣愣地好像有点走神，又将手机抠出来摆弄，在新闻和微信的界面里频繁切换，忙得不亦乐乎。

“我会送你红色玫瑰，你别拿一生眼泪相对，未来的日子有你才美，梦才会真一点……”

张继科自带低音炮，生生能把木头唱得脸红。然而唱歌的两人完全是各唱各的，张继科昂起脖子冲着瞄准他的镜头有模有样地伸手，许昕一口雪碧差点喷出来。身旁的马龙脸色一直不太好，终于坐不住了说不舒服出去透透气。

许昕要拦，“你耍赖啊，把我扔这儿不管了？”马龙没理，留他满头的问号。

“我龙哥不赏脸。”他回到秦志戬跟前打算作罢，秦志戬倒不打算放过他，“自己唱不会了啊？”

“不会。”许昕认怂。“要是我赏脸呢？”秦志戬手里瓜子磕完了，拍拍手上的渣子偏头瞧着他。许昕起了一身冷汗，“您今天心情不错？”秦志戬不置可否，“唱吗。”

“唱吧。”许昕硬着头皮去点歌。“想唱什么？”秦志戬拄着脑袋云云，“你们年轻人爱唱什么就唱什么吧。”

许昕觉得秦志戬就是拐着弯儿地捉弄他，点了流行歌他如果不会倒霉的还是自己。“呃，真心英雄？”

秦志戬没理他，起身过去翻了翻歌单迅速挑了一首。前奏响起，许昕一听就知道了，是周杰伦的彩虹，前两天才在唱吧里发过。他握着话筒打摆，冲秦志戬比手势一人一段，得到应允后扯扯衣角，手汗全揩在了上面。

“哪里有彩虹告诉我，能不能把我的愿望还给我。为什么天这么安静，所有的云都跑到我这里……”开嗓第一句跑调，许昕有点窘，不明白自己有什么好紧张的。

“有没有口罩一个给我，释怀说了太多就成真不了。也许时间是一种解药，也是我现在正服下的毒药……”

秦志戬唱歌挺有特色。由于咬字卷翘舌不分和烟酒磨出来的沙哑，倒有几分靡靡之音的意思。许昕听着脸热，暗自骂他骚包，一旁张继科带头怪叫着鼓掌欢呼，拿起手机录下了这史无前例的画面，打算回头敲许昕几个装备。

后面几句都衔接得颇有默契，许昕越唱越放得开，脸上浮现出得意的笑容。他知道秦志戬是喜欢听他唱歌的，有时坐在车里哼两句，秦志戬甚至会悄悄调低广播，但从没跟着唱过。这回突发奇想，可能也是因为人声嘈杂，就算不小心流露出那份隐秘的心思，也只会被喧闹掩埋，成为两人心照不宣的接头暗号。

“没有地球太阳还是会绕，没有理由我也能自己走……”

快到主歌部分，正在兴头上的许昕扫一眼过去，见秦志戬一直游曳在自己身上的目光不知何时飘散到了别处。

你要离开，我知道很简单。你说依赖，是我们的阻碍。

这句是秦志戬的词，没人接。许昕愣了一下，旁边有人碰倒了酒杯，洒了他一鞋，才买的耐克，心疼都顾不上。

“……就算放开，但能不能别没收我的爱，当作我最后才明白……”缓过神来的许昕把后面两句唱完了。他再望向秦志戬，看见他被一众领导包围敬酒，微醺的脸上挂着客套的笑容。刘国梁凑前说了句什么，他笑容更甚，在塑料味儿的恭维里融洽得八面玲珑。

灯光明亮刺眼，隔着惨白的桌布，像是另一个世界。

雪碧喝太多了，许昕突然有些反胃。

“哎，我把周雨喊来咱一起唱个童话咋样？”张继科晃过来坐到许昕面前，伸手揪了揪他的脸皮。“哟，怎么哭丧着脸。”

许昕嘴一扯，笑得很费劲。“这不是被自己动听的歌声感动到了么。”张继科笑笑，拿过他手中的话筒，“来，跟你青岛小哥吼两嗓子。”

“我是真唱不动了。”他这才唱了半首就没了心情，扭头看见马龙从外面回来，手里握着软包黄鹤楼。也忘了马龙从什么时候开始抽独烟了，他烟瘾渐涨，张继科倒是戒了有段日子，说是省钱，要买阿法488。

“我龙哥回来了，找他飙去。”许昕指指那边。张继科眼都懒得抬，“找他干嘛，没意思，跑调跟周雨有得一比。”

许昕哼笑，说他别扭。顺便告马龙一状，临阵脱逃不知道爱护师弟。

“呵，论别扭你师兄才是冠军。”张继科翻了个白眼，昂着头哼着那首不着调的彩虹。“没有地球太阳也他妈绕。”

回公寓的路上，大部队走得快，许昕歪歪扭扭跟在秦志戬后面。晚风携着烟雾吹个满面，许昕恼火，大吼一声你怎么不把这玩意儿戒了。

秦志戬皱着眉头回头看他，小火星忽明忽暗在指间闪烁。许昕突然想起来，自己为期甚短的烟龄也是被秦志戬一手掐断的，代价太大，至今都在还债。

“发什么疯。”秦志戬把烟踩灭在鞋底。许昕快步上前，三撮头发愣杵在脑袋上，像只炸了毛的刺猬。

“就要发！”许昕涨红了脸。“你管我呢。”

本来准备的是咄咄逼人的语气，到了秦志戬跟前又怂了，不敢引人注目，只好抵着喉咙滚着，咽又咽不下去。

秦志戬往旁边让了两步，隔着丈臂的距离静静打量着底气不足的男孩，突然笑了起来。“是不是长高了。”他在两人头顶来回比了比，“还真是，这就赶上我了。”

许昕顿时哑口无言。满腔怒火瞬间消解，空落落只剩灌满的过堂风。叫板未果的挫败感无关痛痒，他是被自己一瞬的恨意吓得打了个冷颤。

猜疑即是原罪。谎言拙劣，眼神躲闪，歌词没记牢，这些明明都不算什么，许昕只是觉得自己再也受不了了。提心吊胆好累，总不能永远靠着撒泼博关注换来秦志戬不可逾权威下适量配给的狂热，他要信任，他要偏袒，他要毫无保留。

他就要个盼头。

“好了吧。”许昕淡淡拂开了头顶的手，“走吧秦指导，是我乱撒火，别放心上。”

秦志戬懒得抬眼，那几撮毛从鼻尖蹭过去的时候他一把捞住了那只瘦长的左手，紧扣的虎口上布满相似的老茧。许昕手汗多，和自己燥出来的热度不同，凉丝丝的。

许昕惊了一下，前方喧闹的人群并未走远，他挤着眉头忿忿地盯着两只攥起的左手，恨秦志戬手劲太大，捏着自己命门，挣脱不掉。

“别跟我闹。”秦志戬语气强硬，拇指却柔柔地挠着湿漉漉的掌心，晚风一吹，痒意从手掌蔓延到了胸口，变成了钝痛。

“我信你，你怎么不肯信我？”

秦志戬终于撒了手，弓着肩沉甸甸地踩在昏暗的夜色里，他步伐一向很大，长腿窄腰藏在宽松的衣裤里凹陷出漂亮的线条，鬓角的白发被昏黄的路灯渡上一层金纱。

有点好看，许昕想。他连影子都是削瘦的，回过头时好不耐烦地朝许昕欠了欠手，地上的黑影孤魂野鬼似的摇晃着，许昕盯着出神，差点一头栽在地上。

我刚气什么来着？许昕记不清了，他磕磕绊绊朝那坚毅的背影跑去，小心绕过地上的影子，生怕踩碎了。

“我信你。”他埋着头扯扯秦志戬的衣角，把原话一字不落地还给了他，直到那绷紧的嘴角终于有了上扬的趋势。  
·  
·  
·  
冬令时的比利时跟国内有七小时的时差，对于长期颠倒时差的运动员来说并不是问题，难就难在世界比赛的高压之下保证正常作息。许昕这几晚都睡不踏实，第一次参加单项世界杯，说不紧张都是骗人的。

秦志戬当然看出来了。神经紧绷只好转移到训练中去抽离自我，四分之一决赛结束后马不停蹄地和闫安练对拉，T恤湿了再换最后干脆脱掉，地胶湿得打滑都不愿停下。先是闫安撑不住了，上一场吃空输给许昕对他情绪上有不小影响，身心俱疲还坚持陪练实属不易，秦志戬趁机叫停，催他们去把午饭吃了下午调整好再来练。

许昕坐在那喘气，等其他人都走了还低着头发愣，秦志戬走过去坐在他旁边静静等着，直到许昕抬起眼望向他，不安失措全写在脸上，想说什么都涩在喉咙里发不出声——场上只剩他一个中国选手了。

秦志戬只是看他，直直看进他瞳仁里去，他知道这是安抚男孩最简单快速的方式，屡试不爽。

“累不累？”他问许昕。许昕摇摇头，“不知道。”接着就是连珠炮式地发问，饿不饿渴不渴困不困，许昕的脸色终于有所缓和，鼻孔里哼出来的说是笑更像是叹息。

“您今天真温柔。”秦志戬一哼，“怪我平时对你太狠了？”许昕咬住了上翘的嘴角。

“其实特别困，我不敢睡，怕睡醒了状态又没了。”他捂着脸来回揉搓，秦志戬看着，肋骨下突突抽痛。

“想太多了，”秦志戬拍拍他的膝盖，“我把饭买了给你带进来，你在躺椅上睡会儿。”他刚要起身，许昕一把拽住他的袖口，低头看他垂着脑袋观察自己的手指，耳尖明明是发红的。“我不饿。”

秦志戬挑了挑眉毛。他把包里的耳机掏出来插在那块小小的mp4上，许昕听话地戴好，仰在躺椅上调整好最舒服的姿势，侧向秦志戬的方向慢慢阂上眼睛。

“你在的对吧？”在意识隔绝之前他仍想确认一次。

“我一直在，睡吧。”秦志戬说。他看着许昕的眉头逐渐舒展，呼吸趋于平缓，嘟起的下嘴唇天生保有着委屈的弧度，像漂浮在汪洋上的一筏小舟——他心里清楚，许昕都不必张口，自己随时准备收起锚绳迎接这筏无助的小舟，包容他，拯救他，同时拯救自己。

这是场不容失败的战争，除了赢，许昕已经没有退路。单单是作为他的教练，他需要什么秦志戬都会竭力支持，尽管陪伴已是最底限度的要求，何况还是他的爱人。

比赛艰涩难捱，半决赛对上奥恰的时候许昕犯了老毛病，拿下前两局后急躁起来被对手钻了空子，失误一多就乱了阵脚。秦志戬在背后时起时坐，手掌鼓得通红，许昕一旦回头就把焦虑藏好，每个球都冲他不停地点头称赞。决胜局逆转成功，秦志戬提到嗓子眼的心只能暂时滑落回去，到决赛又再次返上了喉咙里，呼吸滞涩，眼眶里全是猩红的血丝。

决赛时许昕回头求助的次数越来越多，满眼的焦躁，小小的失误都让他甩头跺脚。他已经做的很好了，正手和前三板的优势发挥得淋漓尽致，老萨这样老练的对手也要倒吸一口凉气。第五局八比六秦志戬坐不住了，示意叫了个暂停。

秦志戬把水杯递了上去，一遍遍喊他的名字，给他讲冷静讲搏杀。实际上他也知道许昕已经听不见什么了，瘦嶙嶙的下巴颏上挂了一溜汗珠，眼神飘忽，水都顾不上喝一口。秦志戬捏捏他的肩膀，手下烫得像即将喷涌的岩浆，震颤沿着他的胳膊爬满了全身。许昕边喘边在秦志戬脸上来回扫着，他在找信心，找坚定，他要秦志戬给他。

“没问题的许昕，就这么打，不要等，别慌。”秦志戬要把所有坚决的支持倾覆给他，觉得还没给够，“许昕，就是要干死他。”

许昕听了两眼发直，狠狠点了点头。暂停倒计时了，秦志戬又扳着他肩膀在他耳边低语，许昕听得很清楚，他说我信你。

三个字斩钉截铁，许昕忽然觉得自己已经赢了一切。

一个接发球搓长，许昕在地胶上打了个转。回过神来已是满场国人的尖叫呐喊，他拿下了人生中第一个单打世界杯冠军。

一瞬间万物静止，许昕看见秦志戬笑着站在挡板后面微微张开了手。

太安静了，许昕听不见观众激动的欢呼，看不见等待握手的对手和裁判，胜利的喜悦迟迟未到，他现在只想栽进那个怀抱睡得昏天黑地，每一步却都像踩在泥沼里，艰难却满怀期待。

秦志戬看着脱力朝自己迈来的男孩，正如无数次筋疲力竭的深夜球场，眼眶泛酸。他将许昕圈在肩头轻拍了两下，像是怕把他拍疼了似的那么小心。

怀里是他凯旋归来的小舟，也是将来要驶向远方的巨轮。

快门闪烁着，许昕依着耳侧泛白的鬓角脑袋一片空白，三秒不过的须臾里，许昕惊觉室温二十八度的韦尔维耶，秦志戬的手居然是冰凉的。

没有地球，太阳还是会绕。许昕沉在渴求已久的温度里迷迷糊糊地想，他觉得张继科始终没听懂这首歌。太阳有它的使命，地球是其中之一，在分别没有到来之前，太阳是为地球而绕的，反之亦然，这就够了。

秦志戬松了手，他看见他身着绿色球衣的男孩指着背上的国旗拥抱着来之不易的胜利，挺起胸膛将食指指向天空，迎接着镜头闪光的洗礼。这好像不是他第一次做出这个动作了，只是这一回秦志戬被晃得视线模糊——他看见了冉冉升起的太阳。

-tbc


End file.
